fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash World of OCs
Smash World of OCs ' is a Modification Fan-game designed to make the gameplay more closely resemble that of Super Smash Bros. Melee mainly, and also Super Smash Bros. Brawl to a lesser extent. This means that the speed of gameplay has been generally increased, with many Melee mechanics being restored. Universal Changes ''Smash World currently has two different versions: Full Set and Wi-Fi. The former has Stock Control and Input Assistance as new features, which allows newer players to use advanced techniques better and have a stock advantage over experienced ones. However, Replays and online play do not work properly as a result of L and R light-presses causing online desynchronization. The Wi-Fi version allows these two things to work properly, and while it keeps the former version's battle features, these are not implemented for online play, likely because Stock Control would have caused potential griefing within matches (by the distant opponent always choosing the maximum amount of stocks). Both versions heavily alter the original Brawl gameplay to more closely resemble that of Melee, along with other changes to make the game more competitive in general, while keeping certain Brawl techniques such as crawl, wall cling, and DACUS. Melee' '''Based Changes' The following mechanics have been altered to match their Melee forms: *General amount of freeze frames reduced. *No buffering by default, though players can turn on Input Assistance to implement a three-frame buffering window for helping newer players master advanced techniques, replacing the "Damage Gauge" option. Online matches instead have a different Buffer option that replaces handicaps, from 1 to 30, with these numbers being the respective amount of buffer frames. *All characters have faster falling speeds and gravity. *Air dodging applies a directional boost and causes helplessness, making it generally riskier for midair combat, but allowing faster midair movement within short ranges and restoring the wavedash techniques vital for most characters' metagames. *L-canceling halves landing lag when a shield button is pressed 7 frames before landing, thus reinstating the SHFFL technique, bolstering characters' midair movement and allowing much better usage of combos. A brief white flash on the character is additionally displayed when an attack is correctly L-canceled. *Dash dancing's timing has been reverted, making it longer and more practical, and characters can shield during one. *Crouching cancels the running portion of the dash, allowing quicker, more varied options after dashing. *Characters retain the full momentum of their dash if they jump forward. This is especially noticable with characters with faster dashing speeds. *Crouch canceling reduces knockback, and hitting the C-Stick down while crouching uses a down smash (in Brawl it used a down tilt), allowing to efficiently counter opponents by crouching. *Consecutive jabbing is removed. *Double jump canceling reimplemented for characters with slow but high double jumps. For some characters, double-jump canceling can be bypassed by holding the jump button while attacking. *Ledge teching reimplemented, again giving recovering characters the possibility to survive at ludicrous damages by DIing toward a ledge and teching into it upon being attacked. Ledge-canceling is once more possible as well. *Jumps can be canceled with grabs, so regular grabs can still be effectively used after a dash, avoiding the usual ending lag of a dash grab. *Powershielding can reflect projectiles during the first 2 frames. *Shieldstun formula reverted. Like in Melee, characters now also take longer to act out of a shield drop (almost twice as in Brawl), causing the gameplay to be less defensive-focused. *Ledges cannot be auto-sweetspotted, so they can neither be grabbed from the back, nor during the attacking portion of recovery attacks. Additionally, characters can act out of a ledge grab sooner, and when performing any ledge recovery action (normal get-up, jump, roll or attack), other characters cannot grab it until the animation is half-finished, thus making edge hopping and edgehogging easier. *Hitstun canceling has been removed, causing overall horizontal survivability to be shorter, but giving characters more extensive combo options, which were almost nonexistent in Brawl. Air dodges are no longer usable when tumbling. *Teching can be performed even before a character is struck, making it generally easier to perform. *Items cannot be grabbed during dash attacks or aerials. *Grab aerials cause helplessness if they miss a ledge, but can be used after an air dodge with the shield + attack combination. They still act as tether recoveries, though they won't restore a character's midair jumps if they drop from the ledge. *If a character still in hitstun is struck again in quick succession, the new knockback either replaces the old knockback (if the gap between the attacks was 10 frames or less) or has its direction and power combined with the old knockback (after 10 frames). In Brawl, whether to replace the old knockback is based on the relative power of the two attacks, and no merging is performed. *''Brawl''s random input delay is fixed. *Meteor smash angle reverted, thus implementing the superior, more efficient spikes. *When dash grabbing a foe, forward momentum is completely negated. Unlike in Melee, though, characters with low traction still possess this feature. *Grab released characters will get back their midair jumps. *Pummels reverted to all having the same standardized speed and dealing 3% damage per use, with only a few exceptions. *Grab physics reverted: characters can grab opponents behind them, though they cannot be grabbed by the lower legs or arms. *Characters hit when lying on the floor will bounce a short distance and then get up automatically upon landing, or will assume their falling animation if they bounce too high or away from the platform, removing locks, but allowing opponents to perform jab resets. *Though a barely noticeable change, smash attacks can now be charged for 59 frames as opposed to 60, and a fully charged smash deals x1.3671 of the uncharged amount. *Stale-move negation now uses Melee''s reduction factor, though individual hits of multi-hitting attacks do not count as their own separate moves. The freshness bonus from ''Brawl is also removed. ''Brawl'' Based Changes Aside from Melee restorations, the following techniques and mechanics from Brawl have also been changed: *Footstool jumps are still present, but are now done with a taunt input to avoid unintentional footstool jumping with the jump button. *Dashing is easier to perform than in Melee; dashing only requires a moderately strong input on the control stick to perform. *Characters can interrupt their jumping animation after jumping from the ledge much sooner than in Melee. *''Brawl''s modest B-reversing window for all neutral special moves is retained. Certain special moves have also been given the option to be pivoted. *It is now possible to pivot grab during any portion of the dash like in Brawl. *Time window to successfully input a DACUS is now 2 frames, and using Z instead of A does not reduce the window. Characters who previously could not DACUS can now do so. *Ability to use to the C-stick to dash attack and up smash during a dash retained, making it easier to perform sliding up smashes and DACUSes. *Tether recoveries now ignore edge-hoggers; characters will still latch onto the ledge without affecting them, and when pulled up they will perform an automatic jump get-up. While characters with tether recoveries will fare better on the edge than in Brawl, the jump get-up has extreme lag and puts them into helplessness if they do not land on the stage. *Random tripping as a result of tapping the control stick has been removed. Forced tripping is kept, but only for attacks that always cause it, such as getting hit by or running into a Banana Peel. Tripping can additionally be teched, so punishing a tripped character is more tech chase-orientated. *Meteor canceling revamped: after being struck, all characters must wait for 16 frames before meteor canceling. Attempting to do this earlier results in the character not being able to meteor cancel during the entire hitstun of the attack (except if a jump input isn't used). *The grab release glitch is now an intentional feature used as a balancing tool for select characters. It has been altered to also remove the victim's ability to air dodge in addition to their up special move, though it also restores all their double jumps. *A glide toss can be done in midair with an air dodge. Additionally, air dodges still auto-grab items during the first frames of execution as in Brawl, so that item-based attacks are easier to counter. *Gliding is no longer performed by tapping and holding the jump button *Special Brawl's "Curry Mode" is replaced with "Turbo Mode", in which all moves can cancel into any other move or action on hit or on shield. Superspicy Curry is replaced with a "Turbo" item that causes characters to act like in Turbo Mode for a short period. 'Other Changes and Gameplay Tweaks' *''Smash 64's taunt canceling returns. *Glancing Blows are no longer possible; they have no visual effect to indicate that they have occurred, and will not add hitlag or half the damage of the attack to the defender. *''Stock Control added, replacing handicaps. Players can now control the amount of stocks each player starts with before battle, from 1 to 30 stocks for each individual character. A Crew mode has been added in which the game keeps track of stocks retained after battles. *Stage selection menu modified to include built-in stage striking control (Full Set version). *While Project M has no light shields, it still allows for light presses for the GameCube controller's trigger buttons; a light press will activate a character's shield, a medium press (an input just before the full digital press) will activate L-cancels, and a full press will trigger wavedashes and techs. *New Melee-like designs for the menu and character selection screens, with altered writing. *The game in general takes less time to load modes, characters and scenes, and things such as Records can be scrolled through quicker. *Brawl mode is now labeled as "Fight!", Special Brawl is "Special Versus", and all other modes and sections containing "Brawl" are replaced with "Smash" (such as Multi-Man Brawl being named Multi-Man Smash). *Default match type is 4 stock with an 8-minute timer, and Team Attack is turned on by default, similar to the settings of usual competitive Melee matches. *The timer during matches is placed at the top center of the screen rather than at the top right. *A time match can be played by just one player, and the default time limit is infinite. *Altered camera that behaves similarly to in Melee''s Camera Mode, as well as being capable of zooming out indefinitely and rotating around the entire stage, allowing players to take snapshots without any camera restrictions. *Stamina Mode in Special Versus has several new variations (which replace the stage selection options), such as having stocks, warping blast lines that take away damage rather than eliminating the player, and regular knockback scaling in favor of fixed knockback. Stamina can also be set up to 990 HP. *Angled Camera Mode in Special Versus is replaced with All-Star Versus, which allows players to use different characters (or simply costumes) for each stock. This is done by selecting a character, then hitting B to hover off them, and hitting A to the next character. *Stage selection screen revamped: stages are now ordered at the bottom in a rectangular shape, with the selected stage being displayed at the top. Stages are now also ordered in Pages 1 and 2, and the top background displays ''Project M. *The background for victory poses for VS. battles has been altered to resemble the new Training room. *Characters now grunt instantly when hit by a strong attack, as in Melee and 64, while in Brawl they did a second afterwards. There are also medium-damage and high-damage groans as well, with most characters using unused voice samples from the Sound Test. Characters now also use voice samples for sidesteps and air dodges, and variable voices for smash attacks. *Smash Taunts were introduced to more characters. *Characters now emit a spark when wall jumping. *The cast of characters and background at the beginning of the opening movie is slightly altered, and both it and the title screen now display "World of Smash OCs". *Training mode now appears as the default Solo mode, and after entering it, the same characters that participated will appear chosen automatically for Group battles. *Home-Run Contest stadium no longer has a protective window, acting like its Melee counterpart. Its online competitive mode has also been added as a co-op mode offline, with records being saved. *No Replay time limit. *Many additional costumes are added for each character, and are shown on the characters profiles as "Colors". There are now also "Special" costumes for some characters, such as Dr. Baxter for . *CPU players have reprogrammed intelligence, giving them a greater degree of technical skill, and use more advanced techniques such as wavedashing. However, the AI is still flawed; CPU players are extremely prone to air dodge self-destructs and running into extremely slow attacks. It is also possible to manipulate certain characters to do absolutely nothing or hold their shield repeatedly even after it breaks. Playable Characters Smash World of OC's Fighter Chart Stages Tier list Trivia